


Day 14 | Masturbation

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Day 14 | Masturbation

Akali wasn’t sure why she was struggling to focus on the performance,

Or, maybe she did know, but maybe if she didn’t think about it, it would stop distracting her.

Ahead of her, Ahri strutted across the width of the stage before turning on her heel, ushering a loud cheer from the crowd. Beside her, Kai’Sa was practically bouncing down the long pier out into the crowd- soon, Ahri, Eve, and then Akali would follow her for the final dance.

The last song of the evening, before Akali could put up her feet.

But her mind was straying. Straying to her girlfriend, Evelynn, who was still a few feet away, a self-satisfied smile on her face as she swung her hips and sang, her voice warm and even as she spread her arms, reaping yet another round of applause from the frenzied audience.

It was the way she moved, maybe. Or perhaps it was that overconfident air she always had around her. Or the way she looked at Akali when she passed her during a performance.

Maybe it was all of that.

It was certainly hard for Akali to tell in that moment, and it was hard to think about much else. Even as the lights dimmed, and they exited the stage, chased by the voluminous roar of the ecstatic crowd they had left behind.

Even when she sat down in the chair of her dressing room, staring at herself distractedly in the mirror as some of the over-eager stagehands helped her out of her performance gear.

A knock at her room door.

Before anyone had the chance to answer, it swung open, revealing Evelynn.

Of course.

“Hello, love.” She was leaning next to the mirror now, watching Akali carefully.    
  
“Hey, Eve.”

She smiled, ever so slightly. 

“You seemed distant tonight.”   
  
“Eh?” Akali blinked several times as if rousing herself from sleep, turning her focus more fully to Evelynn. “Did I? I hope nobody noticed.”

“You did, but I don’t think so. You just seemed like you weren’t quite there.”

Akali dipped her head sheepishly. Perhaps she was not as good as she thought with her poker face, but regardless, it was heart-warming that Eve had come to check up on her personally. The diva was already stripped of most of her stage and performance attire, and was left in her signature skirt and garter combination that Akali would have been the first to admit wasn’t helping her attention span much. 

“Sorry,” Akali nodded again, trying to hide the creeping blush on her face. “I was just thinking about other things.”

“I could tell. Your eyes were boring into my backside most of the night.”

“I-”   
  
“Darling, you’re not very good at being subtle. Even when you try, and you were not really trying.” Eve crossed her arms. That smug expression was still plastered across her face, and it would have been almost infuriating if Akali hadn’t found it endearing. Part of what attracted her to Evelynn so strongly was her unapologetic several-miles-wide ego. She had a personality under the media’s depiction of her diva persona, but one thing they never seemed to under-exaggerate was her sense of self-worth.

It was kinda hot.

“Sorry.” Another apology, and Akali found it was getting harder not to stare openly, especially now that Eve herself had acknowledged her.

  
  


“Will you all be darlings and give us some space?” Eve had turned away from her and was looking at the stage-hands and attendants still milling around the room. At Eve’s request, they all snapped to attention before practically fleeing the room.

Akali had long forgotten what it felt like to be terrified of Evelynn like that.

When the last attendant left, slamming the door behind herself, Eve pushed herself off the wall and drew closer- closer and closer, before settling on the corner of the makeup table Akali had been seated at. “You know, you could have told me  _ before _ we got out there, you know.”

Akali swallowed back the words that bubbled up in her throat. Eve was close enough she could smell her spiced perfume, and it was hard not to let her eyes roam from her face down the rest of her body, especially now that they were completely alone. “I thought I was just kind of excited to perform, if I’m being honest.” 

A lame excuse.

Eve smiled. “Are you?”   
  
“Eh?”   
  
“Being honest.”

Akali couldn’t help but snort. Lying to Evelynn was an exercise in futility. “Ok, not entirely.”

Another smile, and Evelynn reached out, dragging her nails lightly down Akali’s arm, leaving light scratches in their wake that left Akali breathing just a little unevenly before she ended at her hand, twining their fingers together before pulling her to her feet and between her legs. 

“Come here.”

Eve’s voice abruptly grew low and rough- a command Akali followed without hesitation as she closed the distance between them, kissing Evelynn with a fevered energy as she bit and sucked her lower lip. The invitation had released a burning need she had tried to suppress all night, and now it spilled out like champaign, bubbling and messy as she searched for more and more contact.

Surprisingly, Evelynn returned her energy instead of chastising her for her greed. But when Akali reached to unzip her skirt, she felt nails sharp as razors pricking her skin.

“Ah ah.”

Akali whined before she could stop herself, which only served to make Eve chuckle as she wiped her mouth on the back of her arm, smearing makeup in a manner which Akali could only describe as incredibly distracting.

It only made her want more.

“Sit.”

Akali let out another whine, but obediently plopped back in the stiff swivel chair. 

Although, on second take, perhaps this... was not the worst location.

Eve’s legs were spread out on either side of her, her heels perched on the arms of the chair now as she leaned back, not particularly concerned about the various bottles and palettes of makeup she had scattered everywhere.

To be fair, neither was Akali.

Evelynn had hiked her skirt up- just enough it was out of the way as she trailed two fingers up the thin cloth of the thong she had worn, watching Akali carefully, an unreadable expression in her eyes as she tipped her head back, resting it against the mirror.

“Is this what had you so distracted? Were you thinking about my body?”

Gods, Akali had momentarily forgotten how forward Eve was. 

“I was.” Akali replied, trying to force her eyes up to Eve’s face. And, gods, her eyes were so hypnotizing. “I couldn’t get you off my mind. Gods, Eve.”

“I could tell,” Eve purred, still holding her gaze with a vice-like grip. “Again, you’re not very subtle.” 

A movement below, and Akali let her gaze drift back down. Eve had pushed the strap of her thong aside and was running her fingers back up and then down again, before circling her clit.

Akali wanted that hand to be hers so badly. Or her mouth. Anything to taste Evelynn. She bit her lip and looked back up to see Eve was watching her again, this time with her eyes narrowed, as if fighting to contain her own arousal as she spoke again. “Were you thinking about my pussy?”   
  
“I am right now.”   
  
Eve chuffed- something between a laugh and a groan before she closed her eyes, her breathing slowing as she continued touching herself. Her inner thighs and fingers were now coated in her own slick as she moved her fingers around her clit and between her lips, watching Akali through heavily lidded eyes as the rapper tried to steady her breathing- and her body. 

Akali wanted nothing more than to reach forward and clean her off, but she forced herself to sit there and watch as Evelynn got herself off. Every soft moan, every whine as her thighs started to tremble and her back arched- it was driving Akali mad, and she desperately wanted to reach down- anything to relieve herself.

But she could only sit there and stare, licking her lips until Eve suddenly reached out to her, pulling her up into another ravenous kiss- but still not allowing her to touch her in any meaningful way. Not until she arched into her, moaning into her mouth as she finally reached her threshold and subsequently tumbled over it, the nails that had been resting on the back of Akali’s neck making their mark as Eve pulled her even closer, whispering her name over and over again until Akali couldn't hear anything else. 

Didn't want to hear anything else.

“Gods Eve, I haven’t even done anything and I’m so fucking turned on.” Akali’s voice much raspier than she had expected, but it was of little consequence- she could only stare back at Evelynn, refusing to blink in case she somehow missed something.

A parting of lips.

The tilt of her head.

Just the way she was  _ looking _ at her now.

“Darling, did you think I was finished with you?”

The way she said that made Akali’s heart skip a beat in her chest, and she leaned against Evelynn’s palm as the other reached up, cupping the side of her face.    
  
“No.”


End file.
